Harry Potter and the Unexpected Answers
by Wyltk
Summary: "The dark side is bad. But it shows us things about ourselfs. Dark things that no one should ever learn. But which all of us sometime in our life must know."
1. Dreams and Wizards in Muggle Clothes

AN: This is my first long Harry Potter fic. And There is a char in here that I created but I assure you Harry is the main person in this story. And I want everyone to remember something. Nothing is as it seems. *waves cheerfully and disappears in a puff of multi-color smoke*  
  
This is dedicated to my friend. Ms. Prongs, without her you would never see this and it would be lost somewhere in my computer for no one to ever see again.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this. Harry Potter and the Nintendo GameCube do not belong to me. I don't own them just borrowing. No suing.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Unexpected Answers  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
Harry was standing at the sink pealing potatoes for potato soup. He wasn't really paying attention to anything around him. Just staring at the potato's dully.  
  
He had been like this for a week. Looking straight ahead of him and ignoring everyone around him. He would have been like this before but he hadn't wanted his friends to worry. No doubt Hermione had already taken out every book she could find on Death Eaters, Voldemort, and fighting the dark arts. And Ron was sure to be busy. Dumbledore had taken the offer up about help from the Weasleys. Anyways they shouldn't be bothered by his problems.  
  
They weren't to bad anyways just dreams and guilt. Nothing that could really hurt anybody that is as long as they didn't know. He realized blankly that he had finished the potatoes and put them in the pan of water. His aunt and uncle had been giving him more and more chores but he really didn't care it was better that way. It got his mind off of everything.  
  
He had taken to doing even more then he was told. He found if he kept himself busy he didn't have to think. So he dove into his work with a single-mindedness that would put Sherlock Holmes to shame. He had cleaned the house from top to bottom at least 4 times in the last week. Along with the other chores the Dursleys had given him.  
  
He was getting tired though. He had only gotten about 6 hours of sleep the entire time. He didn't want to sleep it hurt too much when he woke up. He had been dreaming of his parent's death since he had first seen a dementer, before that if you counted the random flashes of green, and just when he had been getting rid of those dreams Voldemort had kidnapped him from the Triwizard Tournament. Every time he slept he would see one of the two scenes and wake up screaming.  
  
Not that it mattered. His uncle didn't like it much when he was woken but usually he could stop the scream before it had a chance to wake him. When he was at Hogwarts he would steal a dreamless sleep potion until he had finished making his own. He had always replaced whatever he used though. He was just lucky it only took one special ingredient which he could easily find in the Forbidden Forest. Sometimes if he didn't feel like being a thief he would use a silencing charm though that didn't help him much.  
  
Luckily he had been smart enough this year to take a little of the dreamless sleep potion with him. He was saving it for August 31, the day before Hogwarts, so he would look well rested. Harry jerked out of the thoughts to realize he had finished the soup and had scrubbed both the dinning room and kitchen floors. Sighing he got a bowl of the soup for himself hurriedly ate it and rinsed the bowl out. Drying it he put it back in the cabinet as if it had never been used. Grabbing some carrots for Hedwig he started towards his room just shutting the door as the Dursley's drove up.  
  
Dudley had a friend coming over from Smeltings and as he had never met Harry before the Dursleys had told him if he made one noise he would be locked in the cupboard under the stair the rest of the summer.  
  
Pulling out his homework he realized out of all the homework he had taken home he only had his History of Magic essay to do. He had just started to write when he heard the door next to his slam and his cousin's Nintendo Gamecube turn on. The music blasted painfully through the thin walls of his bedroom. 'I guess I'm not going to finish my essay tonight after all.'  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
Harry woke up screaming. He bolted upright looking at the sunlight streaming into his room. Shaking off the dream he quickly woke all the way up. He was going to be in trouble. He had forgotten to do the dishes last night.  
  
Sighing he crept down the stair as quietly as he could and had almost reached his seat when he was yanked roughly by the ear into the next room. His uncle was yelling at him and he automatically backed away from him. Though he had never been actually hurt by his uncle he still scared him.  
  
He backed up faster as his uncle advanced and he tripped over Dudley's skateboard and started to fall. He reached out trying to grab something but he missed it and his head hit the corner of the coffee table. He knew his uncle hadn't noticed him hitting his head, he had only seen the fall. So he stood up straight ready to face being locked into a room somewhere. But just as his uncle again opened his mouth there was a knock on the door.  
  
Harry heard the door open and slam against the wall in his uncle's haste to get rid of the person. A strange strangled gasp came from the door and Harry cautiously stepped into the hall way about to escape to his room. And there standing in front of him was the strangest thing he had ever seen.  
  
Obviously not one wizard in the entire wizarding world had a sense of muggle fashion. Cause if they did Mcgonagall would not be in front of him wearing a purple hoop skirt with a white shirt and grey vest.  
  
  
  
AN: Yes, I know the ending has been used before but I assure you the next chapter shouldn't be like the others. Expect it in 2 days to a week. Depends on you! You the reviewers cause I already have the next 6 chapters written. *winks* Oh and that box down there, isn't just for decoration. 


	2. Lessons, Dumbledore, and the Mysterious ...

IMPORTANT: This is not slash! And Harry is not going to fall in love with the girl down there either. So don't say this is a Mary Sue. In fact this is a slight H/H ship and a D/G ship. Harry/Hermione and Draco/Ginny for those who don't know. So now that that is said on to the story!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter or anything else I mentioned. No suing.  
  
Harry Potter and the Unexpected Answers  
  
Chapter 2: Lessons, Dumbledore, and the Mysterious "Us"  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
"Professor? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, looking at her in a shocked way. McGonagall looked at him curiously and glanced in the hallway mirror to see if anything was a miss. Finding nothing wrong she returned her attention to the gapping boy in front of her. "I came to collect you, Harry. If you'll, please, go get your things." Harry looked at her still shocked nodded numbly and started for the stairs. McGonagall frowned at him as he left. He looked tired and a small cut on the back of his head was bleeding slightly. She turned to Harry's uncle and in a chilling voice asked "What did you do to him."  
  
Harry had by then already gotten up the stairs and gathered his things up. Digging under the floor board to make sure he had gotten everything he started to drag the trunk to the door. Hedwig gave a hoot and he turned and smiled at her. "Sorry Hedwig. I can't forget you now can I?" he picked up her cage and tugged both of them down the stair way.  
  
McGonagall was standing over a cowering Vernon who was stiff with fear. "Ah. There you are Harry. I was just explaining some… things to your uncle." She smiled, shrinking his trunk to the size of a quarter and placing it in her pocket. "Great now all set?" he nodded and she led him towards the door. "Right then lets go." She stepped out and headed towards a car waiting in the Dursley's driveway.  
  
To his surprise McGonagall got in the back seat and he followed her in Hedwig in his lap. That's when he noticed the inside of the car was limo size and had a driver who was smiling at him from the front seat. "So where are we headed?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"To Hogwarts, of course, but I shall leave the explaining up to Albus. Is your head okay, Harry?" she asked looking over at him worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Professor, My head's fine. I just tripped." Harry smiled slightly and took to looking out the window.  
  
Five minutes later they pulled up to Hogsmead. Harry turned to McGonagall in amazement about to ask how they head arrived so fast but then thought better of it and got out. "That was fast." he murmured, as he climbed into the carriage waiting for them. He watched as the driver jumped into the carriage with them.  
  
The person smiled jovially at him as the carriage started off. She had red hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. A piece of hair on either side of her head hung down to below her shoulders. She had sparkling green eyes and her clothing was that of a muggle not a wizard though he could clearly see the wand sticking out of her back pocket. He heard her say something to McGonagall and realized she was Irish from her accent.  
  
She turned to him smiling brightly. "Ack if you're not Harry Potter. Tis nice to meet you, me boy. Me name is Vanessa Zigger. T'was my honor to escort you both to Dumbledore. You're in for a good summer, wouldn't ye say, Minerva!" she laughed joyfully. Harry joined in the infectious laughter as McGonagall rolled her eyes.  
  
Her accent, now that he had more time to hear her, was thick but the words seemed to slide off her tongue in such an easy manner. McGonagall gave her a stern look as she said the last part but she shrugged it off as easily as could be. Harry found himself liking this lady more and more.  
  
Harry stepped out of the carriage with them and they lead him to the doors. McGonagall laid the trunk in the entryway and enlarged it. Harry sat Hedwig's cage on top of the trunk and opened it for her. She nipped his fingers and flew off towards the owlery.  
  
Vanessa smiled at Harry. "Well see ye later Harry. T'was nice to meet thee." she said. Grinning she walked down the hallway and quickly disappeared behind a tapestry.  
  
McGonagall, her lips in a thin line, lead him straight towards the headmaster's office. She walked to the gargoyle and said impatiently "Bott's beans." Harry looked at her in surprise but shrugged as they stepped on the stairs and were taken up to the top of the tower.  
  
She opened the door nodded at Dumbledore. "Here he is Albus. See you at dinner." she said the last part to both of them. She then turned around and left the room patting Harry's shoulder with a smile as she left.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore smiled from behind his half moon glasses. "I see you arrived safely. It's nice to see you." Harry smiled at him nodding his head in acknowledgement.  
  
Dumbledore looked like he had just a month before a few more wrinkles but other then that he looked the same. It seemed what ever had happened so far during this summer had helped him look more cheerful. Though Harry couldn't forget the way he looked when… Shaking the thought away roughly he looked back at Dumbledore who seemed to have been studying him just as closely.  
  
"You look tired Harry. Anything you need to speak to me about?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry looked at him and shook his head hoping Dumbledore wouldn't press the matter.  
  
"You must be wondering why you were sent up here? The truth of the matter is Harry I would like for you to take lessons in defending yourself. You have quite the knack for finding trouble." Dumbledore chuckled and petted Fawkes who had landed on his knee.  
  
"You would be brought here early on Thursday and leave for your uncles on Saturday evening. Friday and Saturday you would be having lessons. And Thursday you could do anything you like. We would bring you Friday but unfortunately Friday is very busy for us." Dumbledore explained. "What do you say?"  
  
Harry had been on the verge of asking who "us" was but had decided against it and smiled at Dumbledore. "Alright but may I have a potion's lessons on Thursday?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Potions?" Dumbledore looked at him in surprised. "Why of course. I'm sure if Severus wouldn't agree to teach you extra classes someone else could teach you. But, may I ask, why potions?" Dumbledore asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well, sir, I plan on becoming an Auror until Voldemort and his lackeys are gone. But after words I would like to have something to fell back on. I plan on playing Quidditch on a team if I can but I would also like to work on a cure for Werewolfs. I've been thinking about it for awhile." Harry explained.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Thinking about your future already? Good for you Harry. Your certainly seem to have this planned out. But now suppose we go get something to eat? I believe the house elfs have lemon meringue pie for desert tonight. One of my favorites." Dumbledore stood up and motioned for Harry to rise to.  
  
On the way down to lunch Dumbledore kept him in constant chatter about the Quidditch teams and who was likely to win the cup this year. It was almost a surprise to Harry when they got to the Great Hall as he was still curious about the team which Dumbledore had seemed so keen about.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and Harry was surprised to find two huge tables filled with people. Everyone stood up when they noticed Dumbledore and went deathly silent. "You can sit down." Called Dumbledore chuckling.  
  
They didn't though. They waited until he had walked to an empty place and sat. As soon as he sat everyone else did and they started to pile up their plates with the food that had just appeared in front of them. Harry slid in on the bench next to Dumbledore silently.  
  
Harry looked around the room noticing all his professors were there but almost everyone else he had never seen before. He could hear the different accents in the room though. He could hear the rolling jolly tongue of the Irish, the soft voice of Holland, the occasional sweet lilting of French, the rapid talking of the Spanish, the heavy German, and more he had trouble recognizing.  
  
It seemed as if everyone had a different accent. It was quite fun to listen to them mix and the hearty laughs that every few minutes would brake out. It was as if Voldemort were nothing more then a dream. Harry knew, though, that most of the people were probably fighting against him. In fact he had the distinct expression that these people where the "old crowd" the Dumbledore had sent his godfather after. He wondered idly how many of these people were summoned by his godfather.  
  
Some people looked up at him and started a conversation. Never asking him anything and barely glancing at his scar. It was as if he was a regular at their table and nothing was out of the ordinary. Vanessa Zigger seemed to talk to him more then anyone though. She kept up a constant stream of light hearted chatter throughout the entire meal.  
  
Finally as they were just finishing there deserts Dumbledore stood up. The room went into complete silence as if a silencing charm had been used. He could even hear the small creak of the seats underneath them that was the extent of the sudden silence.  
  
"Vanessa, if you would be so kind as to show young potter to the Gryffindor tower?" Vanessa stood up and nodded going around the table and waiting for Harry to stand up. "I believe you know the password. The rest of you know where you are supposed to go?" murmurs of agreement flew threw the hall.  
  
"Wonderful I wish you good luck and good night. I would also ask if the professors would be kind enough to follow me?" Dumbledore finished and he started for the door clapping Harry on the back as he left. The teachers stood up and followed behind him. Everyone stood up and waited respectfully as they left then half of them left the Great Hall and the rest sat back down trying to finish their deserts quickly.  
  
Ms. Zigger led him out of the hall still chattering about anything and everything. "…She's your age." she said telling him about someone she knew.  
  
"Is she? She sounds nice I will have to look for her this year." Harry said. They rounded the last corner and the fat lady came in few. "Hello! Now let's see. The password is Wizard's toe." Vanessa said with a chuckle.  
  
The fat lady sprung forward and Harry turned and thanked Vanessa politely. "This is where I leave you Harry. It was great getting to know you! I hope to see you again." She ruffled his hair and walked away.  
  
Harry shut the painting and walked into the deserted common room. A cheerful blaze was in the fire place and the common room though empty was strangely comforting.  
  
"Now she was interesting." Harry thought to himself grinning as he got ready for bed and went back down to the common room. He brought out the book he had brought with him. It was actually a book he had gotten at his last Hogsmead trip, in a weird antic shop. It was Hogwarts: a History. The book Hermione had bugged him and Ron about reading for the last four years. He was looking forward to reading it, he was quite curious about a few aspects of Hogwarts itself.  
  
After he had read about two chapters he put the book down and stood up. Grabbing the invisibility cloak he had been sitting on he placed it around himself and started for the portrait. Looks like he would be getting a good nights sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next day went by quickly McGonagall was his first teacher. She taught him how to transfigure himself into something small to escape from a Death Eater, it was extremely difficult and Harry remembered with a shudder Krum transfiguring himself into half a shark. The next day was quite the same but at seven he was brought back to the Dursey's. The Dursey's were refusing to acknowledge his presence leaving him to grab a piece of bread smash jam on it and hightail it to his room.  
  
The next week he had Snape as a teacher. The drive was short and uneventful and Snape lead him straight down to the dungeons obviously mad about having to teach him. He purposely gave him the hardest potion he could think of Harry was sure. Snape took a bit of the potion when it was done and tested it on a mouse and when the mouse turned invisible Harry saw Snape scowl. Snape dropped the now visible mouse in its cage and smirked. "Very good Harry."  
  
Again he had set Harry back to work. This time though he was giving rude comments about everything Harry did which, though tweaking his pride, were highly helpful to him. The next day Snape was his teacher again. Snape threw curses at him in a room that seemed like a giant obstacle course. Harry swore Snape was trying to kill him though he had said, quite nastily, he was teaching him how a Death Eater might think. Along with quite a few tricks to keep them off his trail if ever he ran into one.  
  
"Potter, Voldemort isn't going to hand you a bunch of roses after he curses you, straighten up and arm yourself!"  
  
Harry groaned as he remembered Snape saying that right before his last class ended. 'I'd like to see him say that after he cursed me with jelly legs.'  
  
The next week dawned though Snape was not there to teach him instead was someone he had never met taught him potions. 'I learned more from Snape.' Harry thought grumpily. Then the next day the lessons were from Flitwick. He had taught him quite a number of useful charms and hexes proving that he was perfect for his position, 'Uh… as a teacher.' Harry thought to himself looking down at him.  
  
The fourth and last week dawned and Professor Sprout started by teaching him about plants and then Snape had taught him how to use them to make potions. Then it was a lesson in Dark Arts from Dumbledore himself. Harry had particularly liked this class.  
  
This week though instead of leaving he stayed there for the rest of the week waiting for September first. He had already written to Herm and Ron to tell them about where he was so they wouldn't worry. And from then on he had gotten lessons from as many people as he could. Whoever passed by seemed to have something to teach and he learnt everything he could from them.  
  
When he wasn't being taught he was reading Hogwarts: a History. In fact he was quite sure that he would finish tonight. The book itself had been quite interesting. Especially a passage about the sorting hat which read, "The Sorting Hat, created by the founders for sorting students, has more then one purpose. It is said that the hat holds the secret to priceless treasures." he had been curious if it was talking about the sword he had pulled out of the hat in his second year.  
  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts he raised his eyes off the floor and looked to the side. He could have sworn he saw a patch of brown there. Looking closely he opened his mouth in shock.  
  
There sitting on the floor wrapped up in a blanket was a short girl asleep in the corner her brown hair wrapped around her. Tear stains were present on her cheeks and her fist was clutching tightly to a worn necklace.  
  
He walked over to her and nudged her gently. She let out a scream and jumped up wiping vainly at her eyes. When she finally looked up at him she backed up a pace are two staring at him wildly. She then let out another scream and raced down that hall disappearing around a corridor as quick as lightning.  
  
AN: HA! There I got the next chapter out! And a thank you to the three kind heart people who reviewed my story. *hugs*  
  
Opheliac: Well I didn't know exactly how to start it and I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do. So that's why there isn't much in this one. I can tell you now though look carefully in the next few chapters, even in this one. I have hidden meanings in quite a few things. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ms. Prongs: Ol' buddy. Ol' pal. You need to work on your threats girl. *chuckles* And don't even go there on that surprise. I have my own that's almost finished and I have no regrets on never finishing it. *chuckles* And one can count for two. Though I still say yours counts for much more then two. And really don't threaten the reviews. *grins teasingly* On second thought you go for it girl!  
  
Valerforth: Thank you! Sometimes the nicest reviews are the ones that have only a few words. Thank you so much!  
  
To readers who didn't review but read anyways: Thanks to you! Though I may never know if you liked it or hated it thank you! 


	3. 101 Ways to Kill Harry Potter… Er and Qu...

Thanks to the one and only Ms. Prongs. The only person who reviewed my last chapter. *sighs looking sadly at everyone*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, Wyltk, don't own Harry Potter. Why do you insist on making me relive that terrible news! *sobs* Er... yea. No suing.  
  
Harry Potter and the Unexpected Answers  
  
Chapter 3: 101 Ways to Kill Harry Potter... Er and Quidditch.  
  
By Wyltk  
  
"WAIT!" Harry ran after her. He had to catch her! He was dead bored and she looked sad. Maybe they could talk if she would just slow down!  
  
She turned a corner and by the time he got there she was gone. It shouldn't have surprised him really there were tons of classrooms in this hallway. It would take him forever to check everywhere and by then she would be gone.  
  
Sighing heavily he turned around and caught a flash of gold on the ground. `Her necklace!' he silently reached for it and examined it closely. It WAS pretty. A small box chain hanging from it was a small circle pendant about a centimeter across. In the middle was a small diamond. Turning the circle around he frowned at the small inscribed words there.  
  
"Ennoilid daonnan, jishig.' what on earth was that! Was she foreign? Maybe she couldn't understand him. Maybe that's why she ran. One thing was certain though, she knew Hogwarts well.  
  
"Harry!" he started stuffing the necklace in his pocket. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. I almost called Vanessa to help me look!"  
  
McGonagall did indeed look very upset. Her usually tight bun was loose and half her hair was hanging down her back. She put it in place with a tap of her wand and smoothed her robes.  
  
"Come on Harry. We have to head down to Hogsmead to get your list." She was waving a book list around wildly as she talked. He reached for it and grabbed it out of her fingers.  
  
Reading it over, he frowned. "Lots of books this year."  
  
"Well, of course, O.W.L.s, remember?" she then proceeded to walked towards the Front doors. "Now don't dawdle I have to be back here in an hour. If it wouldn't have taken so long to find you." she trailed off her lips in a thin line to show her displeasure.  
  
As she trailed off Harry finally saw his chance to bring up the girl. "What about the girl my age that's here? Doesn't she need to get her books?"  
  
McGonagall turned sharply towards him. "She already has her books." she said sharply, her lips thinner then he had ever seen them. It was the same look he had seen on his aunt's face when he asked about his mother. She wasn't going to tell him anything else that was for sure.  
  
Sighing he walked with her through the school gates and down into Hogsmead. "Um sorry to bother you professor but... what about money?" he asked curious as to how he would get money to Hogsmead from London.  
  
To his surprise she smiled and kept walking. "Have you only gone to the regulars for students? I thought you would know Hogsmead up and down by now." She then opened a shops door and stepped in. Harry stepped in behind her and saw a goblin, like Gringotts goblins, behind the desk in the other wise empty shop.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"We came to make a withdrawal." She said and then nudged Harry to give him his key.  
  
He did and the goblin nodded and stuck the key into one of the small boxes next to him. The box was just big enough for his hand. "How much do you want?"  
  
McGonagall said an amount and the goblin nodded and put his hand in the box pulling out gold. Harry's eyes widened and he slipped to an angle to see just how the goblin was doing it. In side the little box was a direct copy of his parent's vault in Diagon Alley.  
  
"It's connected to Diagon Alley." the goblin said and then gave Harry a hard stare, which he returned until the goblin turned away. He handed the money and key to McGonagall and they both left. McGonagall handed him back his key.  
  
"Alright Harry. I'm sure your robes are a bit too small now, so you go and get measured and I can get your other things agreed?" Harry nodded and was soon dropped off at a robes shop.  
  
McGonagall finish around thirty minutes later. Harry, after being pinned and cursed at, finally finished getting fitted by the very old witch.  
  
"We'll send them up by tomorrow morning." said the witch and McGonagall nodded.  
  
"Right then, come along Harry." She said making his bags float behind her.  
  
He followed her up to the castle and she made his bags drop in front of the door, and then handed him the bag of money that was left. "The house elfs will bring them up. I dare say Dobby will visit you when he does. I have to go see you Harry." She started to walk away and then paused and turned back towards him.  
  
"Stay away from that girl, Harry." said McGonagall giving him a hard look. "She..." McGonagall trailed off. "Just leave her alone, Harry." She then walked away, disappearing into a tapestry.  
  
`Now why did McGonagall want me to leave her alone?' Harry thought curiously. He wanted to know her. She interested him, and anyways he had something to return to her. His hands slipped into his robes and clutched the necklace.  
  
`Sorry McGonagall. I can't listen to you this time.' He thought stubbornly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry! You'll never believe it! Mom found the twins working on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes again. She took away their allowance. And do you know what? They told her they didn't need it!" Harry grinned at Ron, chuckling as the twins winked at him.  
  
They looked at each other and got this silly little smirk. Harry looked at them suspiciously knowing they were up to something. Shrugging it off he turned back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They had both changed over the summer. Ron's freckles had gotten lighter and some of his awkwardness was wearing off. His voice was also changing and squeaked slightly. Hermione herself had grown an inch taller still not as tall as Ron or him. Her hair had also changed, going from just below her shoulders to flowing down to mid back in large curls.  
  
`They sure grew up over the summer.' Harry thought grinning, `Wonder what they think about me.'  
  
"How was your summer?" asked Hermione brightly.  
  
"Pretty good. You would have loved the lessons I got, Herm. I'll have to tell you about Snape's though. Nasty as ever but his lessons were practical." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Had to be pretty good for you to say that. That git's humor is about as well defined as his hair is clean." Ron said smirking as both Harry and Herm laughed.  
  
"Shh. Here comes the first years." whispered Hermione watching the hat intently.  
  
As soon as the students were sorted and Dumbledore finished his speech, the food appeared on their plates leaving no room for talking. Digging in to the food they didn't notice the twins grin and start to count down underneath their breath.  
  
When the twins got to one, a loud popping noise came from the head table. Everyone looked forward at what used to be their teachers which were now different animals. Dumbledore into a parrot, Snape into a bat, and McGonagall was turned into an ostrich followed shortly by the other teachers. As everyone finally realized just what they were seeing they turned to the twins and started laughing.  
  
Second later the teachers turned back giving the room piercing stares. Then when they all waited for the punishment to come, Dumbledore broke into laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
After they were done with their food, and were safely tucked into their common room, the Gryffindor students broke into even louder laughter congratulating the twins, who hadn't even been punished. Smiling wildly they yelled out across the common room "For sale! Three Sickle for each box! "Animal" Crackers. They change you into the animal you eat for one minute!"  
  
Harry chuckled as he headed into an empty corner to talk to Ron and Hermione. It seemed weird everybody talking in the Common Room when just yesterday the Common Room had been totally empty. He tuned back into his friends as they talked about their summers.  
  
While giving him a headache from all the mingled voices it did take his mind off things. The thing he desperately wanted to achieve. His eyes dulled slightly at why he wanted to achieve that.  
  
"Have either of you seen Crookshanks? I haven't seen him since we got here." asked Hermione looking around the Common Room. Harry and Ron shook their heads and Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he'll show up tonight."  
  
Getting up two hours later he got up grinning at his friends. "I'm going to bed." He pointed towards the bulletin board. "Quidditch meeting tomorrow." With that he smiled and walked up to his dorm.  
  
He walked over to the window and knelt down in front of it. His hand pushed against the stone directly underneath and it moved up under his hand. He had found this small space last year. And had used it ever since.  
  
It had a letter from everyone who had ever used it and also a picture of them. The letters dated back till the founders, Gryffindor himself had written a note explaining he had made the space for anyone who ever needed it. The pictures from back then were drawn in black and white pencil or chalk. The newest one dated back to 20 years. They all moved though even the drawn ones.  
  
The last one he was curious about. The boy would have been in school around the same time as his parents. His name was Bobby Lestrange. Harry had the feeling he would know go under the name of Robert.  
  
Sighing he grabbed out the potion for a dreamless sleep that he had made while the students were still on vacation. Gulping it down he put the bottle back and slid the opening closed. He then stumbled over to his bed and laid down falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early and went down to breakfast before wandering the castle. Then he, having nothing to do, went to McGonagall's office at 8:37. The message on the board had told him to come down to her office at 9:00 but hopeful she wouldn't mind him being early. He walked up to her door knocking softly. "Come in." he heard and he poked his head in nervously. "Potter your early." she said in a surprised tone. "Well sit down we'll wait for the others." she said nodding towards a seat and going back to her work.  
  
As soon the whole team was assembled in her office, all of them grinning at her, she looked up and smiled slightly. "As you know we need a new captain and Keeper since Wood left two years ago." A piece of paper appeared floating in front of McGonagall. And she murmured "Perfect timing."  
  
"Our new Keeper will be... Ron Weasley!" said McGonagall as the team let out a loud whoop. Harry slapped Ron on the back as he came out of the side room. The Weasley twins were hooting wildly.  
  
"Now for the captain I would like Bell to go into the next room." She nodded getting up. A few minutes later she came out and shook her head. Johnson was next and she also came out shaking her head and grinning. Harry was next and he slipped in the room to see the Sorting Hat lying on the three legged stool.  
  
"Well put me on." the hat said after a few minutes of Harry looking around. Harry jumped before finally shrugging and pulling the hat on.  
  
"Ah. So you don't want to be captain?" Harry shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"I have too much to do as it is. I don't want to be captain, maybe next year."  
  
"You still feel guilty. You're afraid that if you do you would remember Cedric." Harry clenched his jaw. "Well alright then. You're not the captain. See you later then Harry."  
  
Harry walked out still thinking about what the hat had said. "No. Not me."  
  
"Spinnet. Your next." She went in and then Ron and still no captain. Then Fred walked in. He stayed in longer then any of them and a few seconds later stuck his head out of the door.  
  
"George can you come here?" he asked then seeing McGonagall begin too protest, he quickly added "Sorting Hat's orders, Professor."  
  
Soon after George walked in a loud shout was heard and the twins came dancing through the doorway. "We're going to be co-captains! We're going to be co-captains! Co-captains! The captains! We are the captains!" they sang happily pulling the other members up in their strange dance.  
  
McGonagall had gotten the hat and put it on her head. She took it off muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "I should have known that hat would flip its lip one day."  
  
The next day Harry was up early as he always was now a days. He grabbed his schedule off the table and bit into an apple while looking it over. He groaned his head hitting the table. Not that class! Not on Monday! Not first!  
  
"That's not very smart Harry. You'll hurt yourself." said Hermione amused. She picked up her own schedule and grinned. "Arithmancy is first! Wonderful I haven't had a chance to talk to Professor Vector yet!" she said pleased.  
  
Harry groaned again followed shortly by Ron. "It should be against wizard law to have this class on a Monday morning." He grumbled as he grabbed a piece of toast.  
  
"Well come on Harry. We better start out for her class." Ron grumbled and turned to Hermione. "See you later Herm. If you need us we'll be in One Hundred and One Ways to Kill Harry Potter."  
  
As they left George turned to Fred. "Do you think You-know-who took that class?" Hermione who had been right next to them choked on her juice.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed already feeling the strain of extra homework and Quidditch practice. The O.W.L.s weren't even coming until spring and four weeks into the year and they were working hard. Then there was Fred and George who were working the team into shambles.  
  
They had become maniacs, talking nonstop about their two favorite topics, Quidditch and Pranks, even more so when Hufflepuff had to move their match up to today. Their captain wasn't going to be here for the next two weekends and there was no possible way for them to do it any later so it was moved up.  
  
So here he was on the Quidditch Stadium on a clear day with the slightest hint of a breeze, though still chilly. The Hufflepuff team finally walked out of their locker rooms and got into position opposite of each other.  
  
He looked at the girl seeker in front of him as Fred and George shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain.  
  
`IT'S HER! The girl! The girl that screamed! It's her! She is right there in front of me!' thought Harry wildly. She was standing slightly behind the group, looking lost. Harry looked at her, then at Fred and George who was glaring at her and the new captain evilly.  
  
The teams mounted their brooms and Ms. Hooch let out a shrill blast with her whistle. Harry kept looking for the Hufflepuff seeker. He couldn't find her anywhere near him. That was odd because he was almost always trailed closely by someone.  
  
But this girl wasn't even near him. He spotted her below him in the thick of things down there. It seemed the Weasley twins were using her as target practice to.  
  
The girl did a barrel roll to avoid one of the Bludgers. She then smiled and landed right in the middle of two Bludgers. Just before they would hit her she spun her broom so she was hanging on upside down. The two Bludgers flew towards the Weasley twins. They just managed to defuse the blows to someone else.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. The Weasley twins had stopped using her as their only target but they looked as if they were planning on coping that move sometime in the future. `Joy.' Harry thought before he focused his full attention on finding the snitch.  
  
The Gryffindors were racking up the points though Hufflepuff would have been quite even with them if Ron hadn't been such a good keeper. Already it was getting late and every time Harry was dashing towards the Snitch the girl would rush past him full speed making him stop midair so he didn't crash.  
  
His captains were looking like Christmas had come early. The moves the Hufflepuff's were doing could have knocked any other team to pieces. The twins themselves were memorizing every move they made. Harry had the funny feeling they would never leave the next Quidditch practice.  
  
The Snitch! Harry dove towards it hoping to not catch the other seekers attention. But at the last second she flew past him in a flurry making him jerk his broom up quickly. She had only been an inch away from crazing into his broom!  
  
"And Potter was blocked by that Hufflepuff brat! Bloody Cheater!" Lee Jordan said angrily.  
  
"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagall glaring at him.  
  
"Sorry, professor. Oh WAIT! Hufflepuff has the Quaffle! Chaser Berry throws it! OH! I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MOVE LIKE THAT! RON WEASLEY JUST MADE A TERRIFIC SAVE! TAKE THAT HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"JORDAN!" Lee danced out of McGonagall's reach.  
  
There was the Snitch! Harry was about to start to dive when the girl flew straight at him making him swerve and loose the Snitch again.  
  
"Oh and another dirty move by Hufflepuff! The score is 180 Gryffindor and 30 Hufflepuff! There is no way for them to catch up without the snitch. And that is highly unlikely with Potter as Gryffindor's seeker. And with a broom like the Firebolt. Still the best in the market though the new Nimbus 2002 is a much more reliable br..."  
  
"JORDAN! YOU ARE NOT BEING ASKED TO ADVERTISE FOR BROOMS!"  
  
"What are you talking about Professor? I'm being paid for those advertisements."  
  
McGonagall made a strange strangled sound. "Just kidding, Professor."  
  
"Wait! Something's going on. The Hufflepuff seeker is acting strange. Maybe this is her comeuppance for doing that to Potter! (JORDAN) Wait! She's... She's... HEADING STRAIGHT FOR ME!"  
  
Indeed she was barreling passed everyone flying at top speed straight at Lee. Lee scrambled up watching the game and her. "Gryffindor SCORES! AHHHHH!!! HELP!!! THE SEEKERS HAVE GONE NUTS! NOW POTTERS AFTER ME!"  
  
The Hufflepuff seeker was by this time about ten feet from him and Potter was right behind. The seeker stopped suddenly only an inch from Lee Jordan's face. Lee's eyes crossed and jaw dropped as he looked at the broom that was pointed right between his eyes.  
  
AN: HA! How's that for a cliff? Wait till you get to chapter 6. That is a cliff hanger! *giggles evilly* Well that's it. Remember to review, please. And if you don't I guess that's okay. I still have Ms. Prongs to write reviews. *grins at her friend* Lets see if you get first shall we girl?  
  
In answer to Ms. Prongs review: I WANT SNOW!!! And also you better get that chapter 7 out ASAP. Or you know what will happen. *gives her a Lockhart grin showing all her teeth* I didn't win the Wizards Weekly smile award for nothing. *okay so I didn't actually win but hey who cares* 


	4. Draco and Ginny together!?

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter or twenty questions. I don't own anything that was mentioned in this story so no suing.  
  
Harry Potter and the Unexpected Answers  
  
Chapter 4: Draco and Ginny together!?  
  
By Wyltk  
  
Lee looked up at the girl above him who was grinning delightedly, the Snitch clutched tightly in her hand. "Huff..le...puff... got... snitch....but... gryff...win..." With that Lee Jordan's eye rolled to the back of his head and he fainted dead away.  
  
The girl ignored him, staring at her hand in shock. Both teams were going wild in the stands below. Each celebrating their own little triumph in the match.  
  
The Weasley twins were screaming and hugging their brother like he was gold. As, Draco was kind enough to point out, they probably thought he was.  
  
Madam Hooch flew up and took the Snitch from the Hufflepuff Seeker. The Seeker grinned and flew to her own team which was gathered around fire crackers bursting from their wands. As soon as she hoped off her broom a few of the Hufflpuffs on the outside of the group turned and gave her dirty looks.  
  
She backed up and lowered her head slightly. She then lifted her head glared haughtily at them and marched towards the locker rooms.  
  
Harry looked after her and started to quickly run to catch up with her. `Why did the Hufflepuffs treat her like that? Is it for the same reason McGonagall doesn't like her?'  
  
"Hey! Wait!" yelled Harry moving faster as she reached the Hufflepuff locker rooms.  
  
The girl turned looking at him in surprise. "Seadh?" she then seemed to notice who he was and started looked around for a quick escape.  
  
`She looks like I'm going to hurt her. Why is she so nervous?' (AN: NO! It is not because she likes him! *sorry I'm making sure this isn't a Mary Sue*)  
  
"Wait!" he said holding up a hand to stop her.  
  
`If she doesn't speak English then why am I even trying to talk to her? Right! Duh Harry! The necklace! Right, now I'm talking to myself.'  
  
Shaking his head he held out the necklace she had dropped. She looked at him cautiously and then looked down at the necklace reaching out and taking it softly from his hands.  
  
"Thank you. I missed this very much." she smiled staring at the necklace.  
  
`Well that rules out why I can't talk to her and why nobody else will. She doesn't even have an accent. She is most definitely from England.' Harry thought to himself, surprised beyond belief.  
  
"Your welcome." And then, feeling the need to say something now that he finally had the chance, he blurted out the first thing to come to him. "Nice moves up there."  
  
`It is true.' Harry grinned slightly. `It smarted when I didn't catch the Snitch but she is a great Seeker.'  
  
"Thank you. Our new captain is really wonderful. But you would have gotten the Snitch had you not been distracted. It was less then a foot from you. I tried charging you but you know the school brooms. Shooting Stars just aren't what they once were. I was lucky to get the snitch at all."  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise as she gave him a small smile and her stone mask set back in place. She nodded at him turned around and marched into the locker room the necklace clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Ron as he ran over to him. "She beat you Harry! I've never seen anyone do the moves she did! Did you see Lee's face when you started after him! He looked as if he had just eaten a toad!"  
  
Harry laughed with Ron over Lee's face. He had indeed looked like he had eaten a toad.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Come on! WE WON! Party in the Common Room!" yelled Fred and George above the noise. They took off running for the castle no doubt going to the Kitchens to nitch some food.  
  
"Come on Ron! I got some of those Animal Cookies enchanted to look like oatmeal raisin! I'm going to try and trick Fred and George into eating some!" Harry laughed along with Ron. They had been given complementary boxes along with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Laughing they grabbed Hermione and started to drag her to the Common Room. "Ron you were great! You to Harry! I couldn't believe that girl though! The way she cut you off! You could have been killed! She was reckless! I can't believe she had the nerve to do that to you!" Hermione said hotly.  
  
Harry noticed the aforementioned girl pass, her head down. `She heard Herm.' he knew by the look on her face. She pushed past them and ran as fast as she could away from them disappearing around a corner.  
  
Hermione looked after her, shocked, her eyes filled with regret. "I didn't mean to upset her." she said quietly.  
  
Ron smiled at her reassuringly. "That's alright Herm. I'm sure she's fine. Now come on! We have a prank that's calling Fred and George's name!"  
  
Harry wasn't so sure she was fine but didn't say anything as Ron started to plan the best way to execute the prank. Hermione was trailing behind them telling them that it was a bad ideal and correcting Ron from time to time.  
  
Harry and Ron positioned themselves in front of a table and started to eat an un-animal cookie chatting as they munched. The twins came up to them after a bit and joined in talking about the game and the new tactics they were going to use against Slytherin. A few minutes into the talk Harry made a tactful comment about the cookies. Almost immediately Fred grabbed one and took a bite chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"This is really good George try one!" he said pushing the plate over to his brother who took one and started chewing.  
  
Five seconds later everyone started laughing. Fred had been changed into a monkey and was now in the process of laughing his head off his long hairy arms banging the floor. George the Laughing Hyena was on his back rocking back in forth the weird laugh issuing from his throat.  
  
The twins slowly changed back and grabbed Harry and Ron around the necks messing up there hair good naturedly. "Brilliant!" Fred said as he let Ron go. "Bloody Brilliant!" /just for you Ms. Prongs./  
  
They were up late that night , at least until McGonagall cam up yelling at them.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco glared at the Weasley's as they laughed loudly with there fellow Gryffindor's. `Just my luck they decided to put animal cookies on the table and I got the ferret one! And not only that, but the twins had to add coloring to them making me a pink ferret! I'll get them Potty, Mud-blood and those Weasels.'  
  
The Gryffindor's watched in amusement as he walked out of the Great Hall glaring at them. `Those Weasels are about the stupidest bunch I have ever met.' his eyes landed on little Ginny Weasley who was smiling at him. `Well some of them...'  
  
~*~  
  
Ron starred at Harry as he sat next to him pushing his food around his plate. `I'm really getting worried about him. He seems to be drawling into himself, never talking to anyone and tuning out almost everyone.'  
  
Right now he was chatting happily with the twins congratulating them on there newest prank. `That was genius. I even caught Snape spitting out his drink when he saw Malfoy!'  
  
Ron continued to watch his friend from the corner of his eye. `I know he's been taking a sleeping potion. I've seen him without it! He placed a silencing charm over his bed and in the middle of the night when I woke up I saw him tossing and turning screaming out loud in an unknown horror.'  
  
It had shaken him to the core to see his friend like that. Enough to go to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had known he took the potion to though. He seemed to understand more about it for when Ron had questioned him he had replied.  
  
"Harry has seen things that no man ought to see, things no man ought to participate in, things that would change anyone no matter how strong. The potion won't harm him. What will harm him is if he gives up. You must make sure you give him hope. For hope is all any of us have."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stared at her plate thinking about Harry. He had changed over the summer. Something was different from the boy she once knew.  
  
`I was surprised when I learned he had read Hogwarts, a History. Especially when he started to discuss the mistakes in the book and how it was slightly based towards Ravenclaw. I have thought that for years.  
  
`I'm getting so worried about him though. Sometimes he looks so exhausted even though Ron swears up and down he gets a full nights sleep. He never seems to quit anymore either. Always working, pushing himself just a little bit further.  
  
`I sometimes wish he would just quit for a little bit. Even I have to relax sometimes. One of these days he's going to wear himself out and he's going to collapse!'  
  
She smiled softly at his profile and gingerly slipped her hand into his. He looked up at her in surprise. Tilting his head slightly he smiled. Giving her hand a quick squeeze he turned back to the conversation his hand never leaving hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry backed out of the empty classroom he had been going into to use as a shortcut. `If Ron knew. Oh would the both die. In fact I'm not to sure I don't want to kill them myself. Then again the thought of kissing Hermione like that isn't such a bad one...  
  
`Really though. Draco and Ginny? Who would have guessed the would get together?'  
  
(AN: *watches as Ms. Prongs raises her hand* Sol! You don't count! You know I'm a Draco/Ginny shipper)  
  
Harry shook his head. `I'll leave them alone. Anyway what Ron doesn't know won't hurt him, Draco either for that matter. Besides it's always nice to have a little black mail on a fellow student.  
  
"No, no. I just wish-" Harry heard and then a pause, "Someone's coming!"  
  
He rounded the corner just in time to see a shadow flicker on the wall before disappearing. He looked at the girl who just stood up noticing it was the same girl.  
  
He hadn't seen her at all except in Herbology. Even then he had to ask one of the other Hufflepuff where she was. He had been pointed, very stiffly, towards the back of the room. He had been about to go speak to her when Professor Sprout moved past him telling him to get back to work of she would have to dock points.  
  
Now here she was standing in front of him and he didn't even know her name. "Hello." he said looking at her curiously.  
  
"Hello Harry." she said softly before taking a step back.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?" he asked grabbing her hand. He heard her take a deep breath the moment his hands touched hers. Narrowing his eyes he pulled her into the light turning her hand carefully upwards.  
  
Her skin from her elbow to her wrist was a dark angry red with a deep burn. He looked at the arm in horror.  
  
"Who did this?" he demanded looking carefully at her arm. She lowered her head saying nothing. "Slytherins?" he pressed.  
  
She looked up and said in a flat expressionless voice "You could say that."  
  
He looked at her curiously. It didn't look like a new burn but not old exactly maybe a day at the most. Grabbing her other hand he started to tug her towards the hospital wing.  
  
"I don't want to-"  
  
"Come on! Madam Pomfrey isn't awake. We can get something for that burn and no one will ever know." he tugged on her hand keeping a firm grasp on her arm.  
  
He looked in the hospital wing and walked into the room going straight for the cabinets. He opened them reading the bottles off to himself before finally grabbing one out and grabbing the gauze. He opened the bottle pouring some into a smaller one and placing it back into the cabinet.  
  
Tugging on her arm he led her out of the room; heading into an empty classroom far away from the hospital wing. He placed a spell around the room allowing no one to enter.  
  
"Come here let me put this on your arms." she nodded and walked up to him holding out an arm.  
  
"The may sting, alright?" she nodded and he began to dab it on. She let out a hiss of pain before relaxing as the potion began to work.  
  
"Better?" she nodded smiling brightly at him. "Do you have any more burns?" asked Harry kindly.  
  
She shook her head no but Harry had seen the slight twinge in her look.  
  
"Your lying. If I have to I can get a teacher here very quickly. I'm sure they can take care of your burns much better then I can." he opened his mouth to yell but she quickly shook her head.  
  
Lowering her eyes she slowly sat down in a chair and pulled her robes up to just above her knees. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. Her leg from knee down was a brilliant red and the skin looked terrible.  
  
He began to dab the potion on slowly. She whimpered as soon as his hand touched her leg and when he finally finished she let out a deep breath, dropping her robes. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. The potion will cause the burn to be very tender. If you hit it even slightly it will bruise." Harry smiled and placed the empty bottle back in his pocket and made the extra gauze disappear. "Do be careful now wont you? Now do you mind if I ask you your name again?"  
  
"Lizzy Le... Zigger. My name is Lizzy Zigger."  
  
He gave her a hard look. `She almost said something else. Now why... WAIT! Zigger? Isn't that...'  
  
"Any relation to Vanessa Zigger?"  
  
She looked at him with wide frightened eyes, she shook her head slowly. She then turned and rushed out of the room gone before he could even blink.  
  
`Well looks like that's the end of Twenty Questions for tonight. And the answers just left me with more questions.'  
  
AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm stuck on chapter 7 though. Any and all reviews are more welcome then any of you know. Thanks for listening and a special thanks goes out to Jcorringtn who recognized my weird attempt at humor in the last chapter.  
  
And as always thanks goes to Ms. Prongs. And what plan is this you're thinking of? How come I always get scared when you say the word plan? *grins* Also Ms. Prongs the end to this chapter might be a little different. I cut the real ending out because it had no base on what I'm planning on doing. Maybe it will be in a different fic. We will have to wait and see.  
  
And one more thing to help you want to review. The person who finds the most "mysterious things" I placed in chapter 3 and 4 can have the 5^th chapter. Just send the "mysterious things" and your FF.net ID and I will review with the chapter as soon as I finish editing it. Sorry I can't e-mail anyone but if you still want to enter and you don't have an ID then keep checking to see if I reviewed to yours. Or if you happen to have Yahoo! Messenger IM me at honeydo3.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
